


【凛杀】桐花万里

by layeliu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 東離劍遊紀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeliu/pseuds/layeliu
Summary: 写了自己理想中的两人相遇。发想来自於一个天才般的基友，非常傻气的梗。雪鸦入赘到无生家中，两个都是性格还没长歪的纯情青年，两小无猜谈恋爱，剑圣就是个对养子操心过头的阿爸。可能有一点点杀凛，但车的部分是凛杀，即使雪鸦是夫人也还是凛杀。顺带一提，桐花的花语是情窦初开。





	【凛杀】桐花万里

**Author's Note:**

> 若他不是掠风窃尘，而他也不是鸣凤决杀的一个爱情故事。
> 
>  
> 
> 在最好的时候丶遇见了最好的你。

 

 

桐花万里／凛杀

 

 

 

当铁笛仙从练剑场将他自一干弟子中单独带出去时，杀无生的心中仍不免多了一分忐忑。有时他着实看不透师父内心的想法，拥有剑圣称号的对方所思所忖往往与常人相异，他们之间亦不乏为了相悖的理念而有过不少争执。

 

领着杀无生进到个室之中，铁笛仙阖上纸门；此处平时通常用以接待贵客或是商讨重要事务，弟子是不被允许擅自进入的。

 

小心翼翼地在矮几一侧落座，杀无生端正跪姿，一面悄悄打量在对席坐下的铁笛仙；他的师父依旧如往昔一般微微绷着面容，无法自那张不苟言笑的严肃神情中看出任何端倪，他只得稍稍垂首，不敢有所踰矩地等待对方开口。

 

「无生，」双臂环於胸前，铁笛仙先是上下打量一番杀无生，而後缓缓说道：「老朽这几日寻思许久，最终做出了这个决定，与你关系甚大，因此还是必须先行告知你。」

 

见师父这副严峻肃穆的模样，杀无生不由得收紧搁在膝上的双手，略感惴惴地等待对方接下来即将说出的话语。

 

「差不多是时候该为你择选一位妻子了。」铁笛仙如此严肃道。

 

…………嗯？

 

「比你年长的弟子都已成亲，你满弱冠也有一年了，婚娶亦是情理之中。」彷佛丝毫没有察觉杀无生面上霎时变得一片空白的怔愣表情，铁笛仙径自说了下去，从一旁木盒拿出一大叠似乎是女子画像的纸张，尽数放到杀无生面前：「老朽挑选了一些适龄的女子，无论是家世或是品性皆是上佳。你的性格较为孤傲，妻子必定是要挑选性子温顺的才………」

 

「师父，」连忙打断对方滔滔不绝的话语，每当谈及弟子的终身大事，一向肃然正色的剑圣便会变得这副宛如老父亲般的操心模样。早已在几位师兄身上有过前车之鉴，杀无生略显退缩地瞥了一眼递到跟前的那叠画像，随即毅然将它们推到一旁：「我曾与您说过，在寻得剑之真理之前，我对这些事毫无兴趣。」

 

「早日成婚亦是多一个人能照顾你，你的气性………」似乎是想起两人在剑理上有过的争执，铁笛仙看着杀无生的眼神带上点谴责与无奈：「对这世间有所牵挂并非坏事。」

 

「我对女子或是儿女情长之事不感兴趣。」杀无生微微蹙着眉，神情显得十分抗拒。

 

「你不喜女子麽？」铁笛仙似是感到讶然地高高挑起了眉。

 

「是的。」杀无生斩钉截铁道。

 

令他略感意外地，铁笛仙闻言後竟毫无与他争辩的意思，只是轻轻摆手示意杀无生可以离开，自己则径自陷入了沉思之中。纵使仍有些疑惑，至少铁笛仙看起来是并不打算继续这项令人尴尬的话题，杀无生起身匆匆离开了个室，生怕师父再度临时有什麽变卦。

 

所料未及的是，不出几日，铁笛仙又将杀无生唤去了个室之中。这次屋中不仅仅只有他们二人，铁笛仙身旁端坐着的那人在杀无生走入屋内时抬起首，那双和他色泽相似的殷红瞳眸对上他的双眼，一丝极不明显的微妙情绪自眼底滑过，转瞬即逝。

 

「初次见面，久仰大名。」那名看似同他年纪相仿的青年朝杀无生露出温文有礼的笑容，语调彷佛不是初见於他，而是早已相识多年的人才会有的熟悉。

 

杀无生心中的疑惑不减，当他望向一旁的铁笛仙时，那份疑惑开始渐渐变成了一种极为不祥的预感。

 

「这是凛雪鸦。」铁笛仙介绍道，语气充满老父亲特有的温和慈祥：「是老朽替你择的未婚妻。」

 

 

—— ——

 

 

铁笛仙的想法倒是非常简单：不喜女子，那就另外找个不是女子的合适人选作为未婚妻，丝毫没有意识到自己从根本上便理解错了杀无生所欲表达的意思。他拍拍仍沉浸在震撼之中尚未回神的杀无生的肩膀，眼神满是和蔼慈爱。

 

「如何，雪鸦比起寻常女子要来得优秀多了。」他满意道，而凛雪鸦只是露出一个谦让的礼貌微笑。

 

杀无生觉得自己和师父的歧异似乎已经不仅仅只限於对於剑理的看法了。

 

铁笛仙显然极为满意自己所挑选的准儿媳，不顾一旁愀然变色的杀无生，见面第一日就想让凛雪鸦直接住进道馆之中。

 

所幸凛雪鸦婉拒了这项提议，却藉想要熟悉彼此为由，三天两头便往道场跑，而後整日尾随在杀无生身後，问着一些不着边际的问题。若是杀无生忙於练剑，他也能神情自然地和道场中的其他人搭上话；凛雪鸦本就生得一张极好看的容貌，又博学多才丶能言善道，无论什麽话题皆能侃侃而谈，不出几日就在此处过得风生水起。

 

「无生。」这才见面没几天，便已经熟门熟路地亲昵唤上他的名字了。杀无生停下挥剑的动作，半是无奈半是戒备地望向朝自己走来的凛雪鸦；对方今日没有穿得如他们初见时那般华丽，尽管那张格外秀丽的容貌就已经足够引人注目，他肩上甚至还停着几只白色雀鸟。

 

怕是整个道场都知道对方是他的未婚妻一事了。一想到铁笛仙一贯的行事作风，杀无生便忍不住在心中扶额叹息，而凛雪鸦也已经走到面前，一面打量着周遭浓密的树冠。

 

他面上总是带着浅浅笑意，是一种恰到好处丶让人倍感亲切却又不会过度冒犯的柔和笑容，谈吐举止温文尔雅，还有一副语调缱绻的悦耳嗓音，浑然是名会使无数女子为之倾心的翩翩君子。

 

这样一个出众的男子，怎麽会自愿来当另一个男人的妻子。杀无生对此百思不得其解，更让人为难的是他并不知道该以什麽态度面对凛雪鸦，他的性子本就淡漠，若是谈及剑道还能多说上几句话，但他对凛雪鸦可说是一无所知。

 

「你是怎麽找到此处的。」杀无生收起剑，看着凛雪鸦，微微蹙起了眉。他经常独身一人去到道场後方的一座山中练剑，林间静谧，唯有鸟兽虫鸣，而无人气，是个不被打扰的绝佳场所。杀无生不曾告知过任何人这个地方，山中的小径又曲折蜿蜒，凛雪鸦竟能一路寻到此处，他不由得有些讶异。

 

「午膳时不见你出现，所以我就来寻你了。」没有回答杀无生的问题，凛雪鸦只是笑盈盈地将手里应该是装着膳食的木盒朝他递去。杀无生本想拒绝，看到对方衣摆上满是一路寻来时沾满的枯枝落叶，又将推却的话语默默吞了回去，接过凛雪鸦手中的木盒。

 

盒里装着简单的几样小菜和饭团，甚至还有几枚精致的糖菓子，杀无生却越看越觉得哪里不对劲。

 

「既然已经过了午膳的时间，这些是哪里来的？」他抬首望向凛雪鸦，怀疑问道。

 

「从炊房里偷偷拿的。」凛雪鸦回答的语气满是理所当然。

 

若不是杀无生揪着凛雪鸦去炊房道歉，炊房的厨娘似乎还没发现屋里的食材被悄悄拿走了一部分。但她也清楚杀无生常常过度专注於练剑而忘记回来用午膳，只是口头上稍稍责备几句，就连食盒都给了他们。

 

「亏得你没被任何人发现。」杀无生瞥了一眼老老实实地跟在身旁的凛雪鸦，一想到对方这麽做的原因是为了自己，斥责的话语怎麽也说不出口。但他也确实好奇，炊房位於练剑场和寝屋之间，时刻有人经过，又是午间这种往来最频繁的时分，凛雪鸦竟能悄悄溜进去且不被任何人察觉。

 

「对我来说并非什麽难事。」凛雪鸦的笑容似乎隐约多了一分得意，拉着杀无生在庭边的榕树坐下，将食盒和不知从何处变出的一双木筷放入他手中。

 

杀无生讶异地看看手中的木筷：「偷东西可不是什麽值得炫耀的事。」

 

「那就要看所偷的事物有没有那个价值了。」凛雪鸦答道。

 

这好像是他们第一次进行普通而正常的对话。杀无生想，他承认自己是有意无意地在躲着对方，以及这个强加而上的婚约，但凛雪鸦却似乎和他所想像得不太一样，在那副儒雅风流的样貌下有着不为人知的另一面。

 

「不如下次我做饭给无生吃吧。」但凛雪鸦已然转开了话题，撑着下颔看向杀无生手里的食盒，忽然突发奇想道。

 

「你会做饭？」杀无生挑眉瞅他。

 

「不会，」凛雪鸦理直气壮地说道：「但我可以学，我学习新事物的速度可是很快的。」

 

他的语气太过自然，杀无生反而找不出什麽反驳的理由，却也不讨厌这种自信的态度。

 

或许是素日略有些孤僻的性格使然，再加上远远超越同侪的剑技，即便是师兄弟，亦很少有如这般同杀无生对话的。凛雪鸦在他身旁倒是显得相当轻松自若，毫无顾虑地吐出任何想说的话语，全然没有一丝多馀的顾忌。

 

若是没有婚约一事，他们说不定能够成为朋友。杀无生不由得在心中暗忖，又默默挥去这个过於突兀的想法。

 

而事实证明，凛雪鸦在做饭一事上并没有任何天赋可言。那双能够轻易偷天换日的灵巧双手在碰上柴米油盐後，完全失去了它们原有的功用。

 

「这比我想像得还要难上许多呢。」看着杀无生再度露出一脸微妙神情，放下那碗只尝了一口便不敢再碰的汤，凛雪鸦陷入了沉思之中，神情看起来却没有太过气馁。

 

「你也不需要做到这种程度，即使不会做饭也没什麽关系。」一方面想着原来看似万能的对方也会有不擅长的事物，更让杀无生不解的是凛雪鸦对此格外坚持的态度。

 

「我决定要做到的事，就一定要做成。」凛雪鸦如此坚决道。见天色不早，他收拾好带来的物品，一如往常地笑着表示明日会再来，向杀无生道别後便起身离开。

 

望着凛雪鸦远去的背影，杀无生猛然惊觉在不知不觉间，自己似乎逐渐习惯了对方的存在；凛雪鸦几时会出现在道馆丶喜欢喝哪种类型的茶丶最常待在哪棵树下乘凉，纵使杀无生从未主动开口询问，属於对方的一切他都了若指掌。

 

一旦意识到这件事，便会开始不由自主地想起对方。

 

甚至是在练剑时亦是如此，挥剑本该心无旁鹜，思绪紊乱之下，破风而出的剑招怎麽也达不到意念所欲的境界。杀无生有些懊恼地停下动作，深吸一口气，试图按捺住浮躁的心绪，却看到倚在门廊边丶不知已经在那处默默注视了他多久的凛雪鸦，两人四目相交，他名义上的未婚妻眯起那双色泽殷红的眸，向杀无生露出一抹和煦的笑容。

 

「练了这麽长时间，何不休息一会？」凛雪鸦稍稍扬起手中提着的食盒，问道。

 

或许是凛雪鸦的神情太过诚恳，又或许是那盘糕点看起来真的太过诱人，杀无生最後还是坐到了廊边。他不欲离对方太近，拘谨地握着剑在廊柱旁落座，反倒是凛雪鸦主动靠上前来，将食盒里的糕点和小碟子一并拿出，一一摆到矮几上。

 

杀无生不动声色地悄悄从旁打量着他的侧颜：凛雪鸦确实生着一张格外精致的容貌，甚至比起女子还要再艳丽几分，那对微微敛下的纤长睫毛是和发丝相同的皎皎雪白，肌肤光滑如玉，即便有着这般美貌，他眉眼之间的英气却不会让人将他轻易错认为女性。

 

彷佛觉察了那道似有若无的视线，凛雪鸦抬起首，正好看到杀无生略显慌张地收回目光，他只是从容一笑，将一枚盛在碟里的桂花糖糕递到杀无生面前：「尝尝看？」

 

「不会又是你去炊房偷来的吧？」瞅瞅那枚小巧精致的糕点，看起来和炊房的厨娘婆婆所做的极为相似，杀无生不禁出声质疑。

 

「怎麽会，这是我做的。」凛雪鸦义正词严地答道。

 

想起前几日对方亲手做的那一顿只可用惨不忍睹来形容的餐点，杀无生甫伸出的手又有些退却地缩了回去，但一看到凛雪鸦似乎带着点期盼的眼神，还是默默地接过碟子，拿起那块糖糕放入口中。

 

出乎他意料之外，那糖糕入口便绵软地缓缓化开，桂花清香自齿间弥漫开来，隐隐含着一抹茶菁的淡香，里头裹着几颗小巧松子，吃起来和他熟悉的味道极为相似，让杀无生不禁略感讶异地微微挑起了眉。

 

「你饭煮得不怎麽样，糕点却倒是做得很好。」舔了舔指尖沾上的糖粉，杀无生如此评断道。

 

「那还真是承蒙夸奖。」丝毫不在意他话中的揶揄，凛雪鸦拿过搁在一旁的茶具，放入茶叶後熟练地沏起茶来，一面絮絮说着：「听闻无生喜欢这类糕点，我特意去向婆婆学的。」

 

闻言杀无生不禁一怔，拿着糖糕的手也跟着顿在空中。平时杀无生彷佛就只对练剑一事感兴趣，他极少表露出自己的喜恶，即便是一同长大的师兄弟，甚至是自小抚养他丶将他视为己出的师父亦不见得清楚他喜欢的事物。喜欢偏甜的糕点这个小小嗜好，除了炊房那名在幼时总是会悄悄给他几块糕点的年长厨娘，再无第二人知晓。

 

这麽说来……凛雪鸦是特意为了他所喜，不惜花费如此多的心思，去尝试自己不擅长的事物。

 

「……你为什麽要这麽做？」杀无生终於忍不住出言问道。

 

面对杀无生的问题，凛雪鸦没有马上回答，悠悠执起茶壶往杯盏中倒入，缀有桂花瓣的浅金茶水在纯白瓷杯里缓缓漫起一阵涟漪，连带着晕开了午後温暖柔和的阳光。

 

他将杯盏推往对方，而後缓缓抬起眼，直直望入杀无生的眸中。

 

「若是我说，我对无生一见倾心，」仍是平时一贯带着浅浅笑意的语气，凛雪鸦的眼神却是极为少有的郑重，一字一句地说道：「你可相信？」

 

杀无生十分丢人地逃跑了。

 

没有理会途中难得见他如此慌张丶满脸疑惑地试图喊住自己的师兄弟，杀无生一路奔向自己的寝房，将房门牢牢阖起，靠在门板上喘着气，试图缓下过於急促的呼吸。

 

寂静屋内满是他的喘息声，以及大若擂鼓的心跳声；他的心跳快得不像话，却似乎不仅仅只是因为这一路的奔跑。

 

凛雪鸦方才所说的话语彷佛还回荡在耳边，那道柔和缱绻的嗓音一遍又一遍地重复，像是池面被倏然落入的石子晃出一阵阵颤抖不已的涟漪，久久不停。

 

——我对无生，一见倾心。

 

木剑落到地上，发出一声低低闷响，而杀无生稍稍抬起首，在屋里放着的铜镜中看到了神色惊慌且满脸通红的自己。

 

 

—— ——

 

 

那天之後，凛雪鸦依旧一如往常地日日来道场，彷佛丝毫没有觉察到杀无生的局促和别扭——又或许只是体贴地刻意不去点破，他绝口不提那天告白的事，和以往一样拉着杀无生聊些天南地北的琐事。

 

是在顾虑他吗。杀无生略感不安地想着。毕竟那时他的反应可说是惊慌失措，不假思索便直接转身逃离，没有留下只字片语。

 

那句告白的话语就像是戳破最後一层遮掩的薄纱，清清楚楚地揭露了对方并不仅仅只将他视作普通友人的心思。

 

偏偏此时他的师父不合时宜地再次向杀无生提起了成亲一事，铁笛仙看着陡然陷入沉默的养子，微微蹙起眉，难掩眼底的担忧：「………你和雪鸦相处得不好麽？」

 

犹豫半晌，杀无生轻轻摇首，却不知该如何启齿。

 

「等到你觉得合适的时候，再向老朽说亦不迟。」这次剑圣倒是相当敏锐地察觉到了他的踌躇，他不再催促，抬手用温暖宽厚的掌心拍拍杀无生的後背，温声道。

 

杀无生现在确实给不出一个确切的答案，自懂事以来十数年，他的心中首次有了名为徬徨的情绪，就彷佛遇上一道看似简单实则艰困无比的难题，并非朝夕之间便能获得解答。

 

至少得先弄清楚自己对凛雪鸦究竟是抱持着什麽情愫。

 

坐在山崖边一枚大石上，杀无生眺望远方天际缓缓堆卷成团的厚重云层，在心有迷惘之时，他便会来到後山山顶的此处，看着天空径自沉思。上次来到这里似乎是第一次因对剑理的看法不同而和铁笛仙发生争执，他当众顶撞了师父的教诲，满怀不解与愤懑，独自一人行至山顶，思索了整整一夜，直到想出足以令自己满意的结果才甘心回去。

 

这次不知需要花上多少时间。杀无生怔怔地望着苍蓝色的天空，这几天他又开始和先前一般有意无意地避着凛雪鸦，对方显然察觉到他的无措，这几日来的次数也不像以前那麽频繁，留给杀无生一点思忖的空间。

 

他极其不擅长处理情感方面的问题，幼时经历使他缺乏亲情的呵护，与同侪间的关系并不至友谊的程度；凛雪鸦是第一个足以称作友人的对象，但他们之间却似乎并不仅仅是友情。

 

他想着和凛雪鸦在一起的那些时候。友情过於单纯，不会在看到对方时便觉得心跳一阵阵地加速，更不会在被对方注视着时感到几乎令人无法呼吸的紧张。

 

「这里的景色还真是不错。」

 

倏然响起的一道熟悉嗓音让杀无生回过首，难掩讶异地看着伫立在身後的凛雪鸦，阵阵山风吹开了他额前略长的雪白额发，将他面上那抹轻巧笑意完完整整地展现出来。

 

「你怎麽………」杀无生喃喃道，发觉自己看到他时又是一阵没来由的局促。

 

「我在道场寻不到你。」和初次於林间找到杀无生时一样，没有多加解释自己是如何寻得他的，凛雪鸦仍是那一副悠然自得的模样，挨在杀无生身旁跟着一同坐了下来：「我带了东西给你。」

 

凛雪鸦一面说着，一面拉过杀无生的手，将一样东西放入他掌中。

 

那是一支箫笛。以良木制成的笛身漆作深紫，刻满繁复精致的刻纹，上头的每一个孔洞都被精心打磨而过，细致得几乎能够看见浅色木纹，笛子尾端还系上了一枚靛青色的流苏。

 

「你师父说你很擅长吹笛，无生从来没有吹予我听过。」凛雪鸦的语气倒像是在谴责杀无生没有主动提起自己会吹笛一事，於是便自作主张地亲手做出一支笛子赠予他。

 

这个人从一开始，就不曾打算给他拒绝的机会。

 

杀无生不禁稍稍失笑，却没有拒绝——他一向都不怎麽擅长拒绝对方各式各样的要求，执起笛子幽幽吹奏起来。笛声悠扬，飘在迎面拂来的风里，被带向更远处层层叠沓连绵的山岭，而後消散在看不清的渺渺天际之中。

 

一曲吹毕，杀无生将笛子放到身旁，正好就在他和凛雪鸦之间一个狭小的空隙，他还没来得及收回手，便感觉到不属於自己的细微暖意小心翼翼地触上了他的指尖。

 

「无生的手总是这麽冷。」凛雪鸦用手指轻轻碰了碰杀无生搁在笛子上的手掌。早已过了春分，吹来的微风满是柔润温暖，杀无生的手却仍带着一丝冷冷凉意，让他忍不住将自己温热的掌心覆上对方的手背，想要分去一点自己的体温。

 

瞅瞅那只试图搓暖自己的手掌，杀无生迟疑半晌，抬眸对上凛雪鸦流露疑惑的双眼。

 

「………我幼时发生过一些事。」他如实告知了那段不怎麽愉快的过往，即便对於当时过於年幼丶记不了事的杀无生而言毫无记忆，从他人口中所得知的真相，仍是让他为此有些耿耿於怀：「我的生母因难产去世，产婆为了推卸责任而相互残杀，因此父亲将我视作不祥之子，本想把我杀死，却没有成功，畏惧之下便把我扔在了道场门口。」

 

他从来不曾像这般与他人促膝长谈，心平气和地聊起自己不堪回首的身世，以往是没有能够对座相谈的对象，直到遇见凛雪鸦，杀无生最终还是决定将信任交付予面前这人。

 

「後来我被师父带回了道场，之後即使养好了伤，身体的状况却一直如此。」他顿了顿：「不过对生活没有什麽太大的影响，倒也无碍。」

 

「你受了伤。」坐在一旁静静听着的凛雪鸦覆述，视线落在了杀无生额前的那枚面饰上。

 

「当时被父亲扔在地上时摔裂了头骨，但那也是数十年前的事了，现在已经……」杀无生猛然顿住话语，微微瞠大双眼，望着那只倏然伸至面前的手。

 

他本该出言阻止对方如此突兀的举动，杀无生却只是怔怔地任由凛雪鸦摘下了自己的面饰，温热柔软的指尖小心翼翼地触上他的额前，轻轻拂过额际那道几乎已经难以看清的浅浅伤痕；凛雪鸦微微敛着眸，眼底盛满无数复杂的情绪，几乎快要满溢而出。

 

「疼吗？」他轻声问道。

 

额前不属於自己的温度让杀无生微微僵住了身子，从来不曾有人如这般伸手碰触他的伤痕，那就像是一道刻在灵魂上的深深痕迹，纵使看似痊愈，却始终隐隐作痛。

 

凛雪鸦看着他的神情并非同情——他最不需要的便是同情，而是另一种更深刻丶更难以读懂的情愫。

 

他感觉到一种从未有过的微妙情绪徒然升起，像是有什麽东西倏地落入心底，轻轻扎下根，然後萌芽而出。杀无生想要开口，却彷佛被牢牢捏住了喉头，说不出半句话语。

 

「…………早就不疼了。」良久，他才低声回答，嗓音莫名地有些乾哑。

 

所幸凛雪鸦没有再多问什麽，默默收回了抚摸着伤痕的双手。他为杀无生重新戴上那枚面饰，仔细整理好被自己撩开的深色额发，而後又朝杀无生露出了平时熟悉的笑容。

 

「早些回去吧。」率先站起身，凛雪鸦拍去衣摆沾上的草屑，平时总是打理得整整齐齐的发丝被山顶的风吹得有些凌乱，但他只是随意撩开散落的鬓发，向仍坐在石上的杀无生伸出手：「若是错过晚膳你就得吃我做的饭了。」

 

看着面前的那只手掌，无数疑问仍盘踞在杀无生心中，却一个都没有问出口。他将箫笛收入里衣之中，然後握住凛雪鸦的手站起身，两人在逐渐暗下的天色里并肩缓缓而行。

 

当天夜里，杀无生站在铁笛屋前，深吸一口气，而後抬手敲响了房门。

 

 

—— ——

 

 

在杀无生的再三强调下，铁笛仙总算是妥协不把这桩婚事传得家喻户晓，但剑圣的首席弟子兼养子成婚一事还是不免在众人间流传得沸沸扬扬，其中不乏是因为他的成婚对象的缘故。

 

凛雪鸦确实是个美人，但也是个货真价实的男人。

 

杀无生直至此刻才知道原来街坊间有这麽多倾心於对方的人，不分男女，听闻他们即将成婚後，甚至有人当众声泪俱下，对於凛雪鸦终将名草有主一事悲伤得无以复加。

 

他蹙眉瞪着身旁故作无事的凛雪鸦，决定日後再好好质问对方在自己不知道时究竟都做了些什麽荒唐事。

 

他还见到了凛雪鸦的师父廉耆，那名只有在对方口中耳闻过丶外貌和剑圣年纪相仿的老者得知他们的婚事後便摸着下颔胡须一个劲地乐呵，似乎恨不得早些把自家弟子送到别人家中。

 

看来凛雪鸦也没少折腾过他师父。杀无生暗暗心想。

 

婚娶之事比想像中还要复杂不少，即使因为双方皆是男性已经省去不少步骤，某些传统习俗的程序仍是免不了。

 

杀无生不自在地扯了扯衣襟，婚服繁复的设计和平时所穿的衣物相差甚多，行动起来倍感拘束，艳红布帛更是鲜艳得有些晃眼。

 

照标准程序而言，在明日既定时辰行拜堂仪式之前，新婚的二人是不得见面的。因此杀无生自前几日起便没再见过凛雪鸦，约莫也是和自己一样被打理衣饰妆容的喜娘按在某间房里忙於装扮。

 

难不成还真的要给凛雪鸦穿上凤冠霞帔。杀无生想像了一下那个画面，忍不住径自发笑起来。

 

等待的时间总是特别漫长，距离天亮还有好几个时辰，杀无生却毫无睡意，只得坐在桌旁拿出凛雪鸦赠予的箫笛於手边把玩。他用指腹轻轻抚过笛身上刻着的花纹，仔细一看才发现那是两句龙飞凤舞的文字。

 

从别後，忆相逢。*1

 

没来得及细想这句词的意涵，门外隐约响起的轻微响动让杀无生敏锐地抬起首，彷佛看见门纸上迅速掠过一道阴影。手边没有剑或是任何足以做为武器的事物，他缓缓站起身走到门边，谨慎地观察着门外的动静。

 

倏然打开的门令杀无生不由得一惊，往後退去一步，顺势闪身进入房中的那人又迅速阖上了门，甚至挥手将窗边的烛火灭掉数盏，屋内瞬间陷入了一片朦胧不清的昏暗之中。

 

「你究竟是………」一把抓住这名擅自闯入的不速之客，杀无生的质问在对方发出一声痛呼之後猛然顿住：「………凛？」

 

他诧异地看着被自己抓住的那人，逐渐习惯昏暗光线的双眼总算是看清了对方的模样；怎麽也不该出现在此处的凛雪鸦头顶还披着一片不知是用作遮掩丶抑或是有其他用途的红色薄纱，他揉了揉被捏得发疼的手腕，朝一脸惊诧的杀无生投以一个谴责的眼神。

 

「你在这里做什麽？」杀无生愕道。

 

「一个人待在屋里实在太无趣了。」凛雪鸦从善如流地回答，一面拿下头上的薄纱放到一旁：「料想无生也是如此，所以我便悄悄过来了。」

 

杀无生简直不敢置信他大胆的程度：「你………其他人呢？」

 

「自然是让他们多睡几个时辰了。」凛雪鸦笑了起来，笑容中带着一丝狡黠和得意。

 

过去经历过的无数经验让他不欲多问凛雪鸦是用什麽方式让其他人多睡几个时辰的，藉由昏暗烛光，杀无生细细端详起在方才一片混乱中来不及看清的模样。

 

似乎是特意订做的，凛雪鸦那身艳红霞帔倒是和寻常嫁娶时所穿的有些不同，或许是考虑到他身为男人的缘故，婚服的剪裁更像是男性贯有的装束。艳红布料上绣满云凤花卉，袖口缀着流苏和玉坠，倒是不失霞帔该有的华丽。

 

负责妆容的喜娘甚至替他画了大婚时的完整妆容，凛雪鸦的肤色本就偏白，更显眼尾那道绯红凤梢，就连唇上亦抹上一层淡淡脂粉，宛如初春新绽的桃花，为他本就出众的容貌平添上了一分艳丽。

 

谓之绝美亦不为过，但杀无生却觉得他平时那身装扮似乎更能衬托那种优雅脱俗的气质。

 

「你还是穿蓝色好看一些。」话一出口，杀无生便意识到这麽说似乎有些不妥，乍听之下像是在嫌弃什麽似地。凛雪鸦却似乎毫不在意，瞅瞅两人身上的婚服，点了点头。

 

「红色太过鲜艳，确实不适合，对我对你都是。」他赞同道，一面打量着杀无生屋中的摆设。作为婚房的屋里早早布置好了该有的物品：红烛丶连枕，桌上用以合卺的桂花酒与酒杯，两枚偌大的喜字贴在窗棂上，以及挂於墙边的几个葫芦和同心结，就连镜面都用绣有金线的红纸仔细包起。

 

「准备得真是齐全，有些东西我还只有在书中见过，你师父为此相当用心呢。」拿起搁在床头丶整整齐齐叠好的一件艳红肚兜，凛雪鸦的语气不免带上一丝微妙的玩味。

 

甚至连在书中都没见过的杀无生只是默默移开了视线，不敢多看凛雪鸦手里那个不知道是准备给谁的事物。

 

他始终有种没来由的局促感，不知是对於即将和凛雪鸦成亲一事，或是其他不敢深究的原因。杀无生看着凛雪鸦放下肚兜後又兴致勃勃地查看起桌上那壶用作洞房交杯的桂花酒，心中的不安却似乎隐隐约约消散了几分。

 

「玩够了就赶紧回去，」他催促道，不放心地看了眼牢牢阖起的房门，生怕被人发现凛雪鸦胡作非为的举动：「等等若是被发现你不在自己屋中………」

 

一双湿润唇瓣毫无预警地贴了上来，打断了杀无生说到一半的话语，炽热舌尖从他因错愕而微微张开的唇间探入，柔软舌腹灵巧地舔过他的上颚和齿间，所经之处尽留下桂花酒清甜的香气。

 

凛雪鸦一手握住杀无生的腕间，一手环过腰际将他往榻边推去，过多的酒液被体温染暖，溢出唇边，滴落在两人交叠的手背上。

 

总算自这个突如其来的吻中反应过来，被压制的姿势让杀无生本能地扣住凛雪鸦正往腰後抚摸的双手，反客为主地将他按倒在身後那张铺满大红布料的床榻上。

 

相接的唇分离时还拉出一条晶莹细丝，两人的呼吸急促，面颊染上一抹薄红，却不仅仅是因为酒精的缘故。杀无生垂眸望着被自己按在身下的凛雪鸦，即使从未有过这方面的经验，也知道在这种煽情气氛中应当做的事是什麽。

 

「无生可要温柔一些。」眯起双眸，凛雪鸦没有试图挣开杀无生扣在腕间的双手，微微侧过首，用一种似笑非笑的神情望着压在身上那人：「别弄疼我了。」

 

杀无生闻言一怔：「………会疼吗？」

 

「第一次的话，多少可能有一些。」见杀无生在听到自己的话後似乎稍稍陷入了沉思，凛雪鸦甫想开口说些安抚的话语让他宽心，倏然贴上来的唇瓣却令所有语句化作了一声细微的惊哼。

 

微凉的亲吻依旧如方才那般不得章法，唇间仍带有一丝桂花酒的甜味，杀无生轻轻舔舐着对方素日总是微微弯起的唇角，手边一个用力，将两人的位置倏地倒转过来。

 

凛雪鸦披散而下的雪白发丝垂落几绺於榻边，缀在发间的繁复珠饰亦被碰落不少，零零散散地掉在他们艳红的婚服上，像是天边落下的几枚星辰。他一手撑在杀无生颊侧，另一手的手腕仍被对方牢牢握着，凛雪鸦微微敛下眼，对上那双比自己要再深沉一些的红眸，眼底极其少有地浮现一抹讶然。

 

「你来吧。」杀无生伸出手，指腹按上那张微开的唇，轻轻抹去上头残存的最後一点胭脂：「我比你耐疼多了。」

 

他看到凛雪鸦微微瞠大了双眼，杀无生没来得及再说些什麽，凛雪鸦已经反握住他的手腕，一把将他拉进怀里。温暖厚实的怀抱隐隐泛着一抹香气，烟香丶薰香，以及方才所饮的桂花酒香交缠在一起，莫名地使人心安。

 

杀无生按住环在腰间的手臂，一点一点试探地往上摸，指尖滑过婚服上略有些粗糙的花绣，凛雪鸦的肌肤摸起来彷佛比丝绸还要光滑柔软，他将手掌顺着肩胛抚摸到颈间微微颤动的喉骨，而後轻轻触上了对方的脸庞。

 

在红烛摇曳下，那张本就格外出众的容颜又添上一份朦胧的美，凛雪鸦握住轻柔而仔细地在脸上抚弄的那只手，温热吐息自鼻间滑过杀无生的手背，他垂下首，薄唇蹭过杀无生的颊侧丶额发，在曾负伤的额际停留片刻，最後轻轻贴上了唇。

 

他一寸一寸细细吻过杀无生的唇角丶下颔丶脖颈，一面解开外衣的前襟，薄唇自肩膀缓缓滑向锁骨，轻吻开始渐渐变了调，每一次落下都在苍白肌肤留下一枚嫣红吻痕。杀无生的呼吸变得有些急促，攀着凛雪鸦的手臂低低喘息着，当对方吻上胸前微微挺立的乳首时，终於忍不住发出一声细微的呻吟。

 

灵巧的手指按上另一侧，顺着深色乳晕摩挲打转，修剪整齐的指尖稍稍掐进乳首那道细细凹陷时，杀无生不由自主地绷紧了身子。他难耐地动了动，感觉到腿根贴上一道比手掌还要炽热的温度，即使隔着布料，亦无法掩盖那份灼烫而硬挺。

 

凛雪鸦仍在一刻不停地往下吻，唇缘描摹过身体肌肉的每一道脉络纹理：胸膛丶肋骨丶线条美好的侧腰，精实腹肌下的平坦小腹，舌尖舐过腹部那枚浅浅脐孔时，感觉到身下那人无法自抑地微微颤抖起来，他不由得低低笑出了声。

 

「你……穿成这样，简直像个姑娘家似的。」隐约觉得凛雪鸦的那声轻笑是在揶揄自己的反应，杀无生微微咬了咬牙，一把扯住凛雪鸦的衣襟，吐出的话语大有不甘示弱的意思在。

 

「我这不是在等你亲手脱下这件婚服吗。」凛雪鸦凑上前，语调仍隐隐含着一抹笑意，更多的是百般压抑的浓厚欲望，他变得有些沙哑的缱绻嗓音紧贴耳畔，将那两个字一字一句都咬得极为清楚，缓缓传入杀无生耳中：「夫君。」

 

婚服脱起来必定和看起来一样复杂——这个念头并没有持续多久，略为厚重的鲜红布帛在杀无生手下发出一道刺耳的撕裂声，他听到凛雪鸦靠在耳边难以抑制地笑着，似是在笑他的心急。细微震动透过两人紧贴的身躯传递而来，杀无生不免有些不满地扯开对方腰间的封带，双手伸入里衣之中，滑过紧实腰侧，摸索着探上後背。

 

这是他们第一个确确实实的拥抱，赤裸的胸膛相贴，几乎能感觉到彼此急促不已的心跳，以及炽热的体温，一点一点渗入肌肤，让整颗心都染上暖意。

 

「无生。」凛雪鸦低声唤道，而杀无生微微仰起首，给了他一个应允的吻。

 

当沾满油膏的修长手指缓慢探入後穴时，杀无生还是不免因过於陌生而奇异的触感猛地收紧了扶在凛雪鸦臂间的双手，却什麽也没说，只是稍稍蹙眉隐忍着。夜色足够暗，让他无法看清在身下滑动的手指；烛火又足够亮，让他能看见凛雪鸦眸底熠熠生辉的火光。

 

凛雪鸦埋在他颈间，沿着颈线细细舔吻，留下一道道必然要好些天才会褪去的痕迹，手边温柔而耐心地拓展着极为紧绷的甬道，指腹撑开柔软脆弱的内壁往深处探去，纵使杀无生屏住呼吸强迫自己放松身躯，还是不免为此发出几声低低的喘息。

 

「疼吗？」听出压抑在声底的不适，凛雪鸦正欲抽出手，却被一把勾住後颈往下压去。杀无生扬起下颔，眉骨蹭上凛雪鸦的发梢，贴着他的唇角吐出一声有些颤抖的吐息，

 

「继续。」他哑声道，揽住对方的双手没有放松分毫。

 

似乎过了好几个时辰，又或许只是短短的几分钟，杀无生急促地喘着气，探入後穴的三只手指轻轻撑开变得柔软湿滑的甬道，让他有些使不上劲，身子不由自主地往下滑，又被凛雪鸦的手掌托住後腰扶起。

 

显然在竭力忍耐着欲望，凛雪鸦按在腰後的掌心热得烫人，却仍是耐心地在开拓身下这具从未经历过人事的胴体。杀无生看到他微微拧起的眉间，心口不由得一热，试探地用膝盖轻轻蹭过他因隐忍而绷紧的侧腰，感觉到对方的身子猛地一僵。

 

「你磨蹭太久了。」闷声嘟囔着，杀无生伸出手，撩起凛雪鸦额前汗湿的额发。

 

「来吧，凛。」他说。

 

虽说早已有心理准备，後穴被撑开的胀痛还是让杀无生疼得一把扯住床头的布幔，他咬紧牙关，不住地抽着气。见他如此难受，凛雪鸦停下挺入的动作，俯下身安抚地吻上杀无生唇角，手掌覆上他半挺立着的下身，轻轻抚弄起来，试图分散些许後方的不适。

 

疼痛渐渐褪去，见杀无生稍稍放松下紧绷的身子，凛雪鸦才缓缓推入剩下的部分。紧致的甬道被一点一点地撑开，比起不适，更多的是被填满的充盈感。杀无生松开手中的布幔，转而攀上凛雪鸦的背脊，将前额抵在他肩头低低喘着气。

 

「可还满意吗，」他听到凛雪鸦在他耳边低语，因情欲而变得格外低哑的声嗓近在咫尺，满是调侃般的愉快笑意：「夫君。」

 

「你再……」体内那点被猛然擦过的刺激让杀无生险些叫出声来，他屏住气，仰首喘息好一阵子才总算缓过气来ㄓ不禁凶狠地瞪了一眼身上那人：「………多说一句话，我就把你扔下床去。」

 

即使清楚那只是虚张声势的话语，凛雪鸦亦不再多言，他早已忍耐多时，牢牢扣紧杀无生的腰侧，往内里顶入的动作温柔而不容抗拒，每一下都往更深处侵占而去。

 

杀无生蹙起眉，用手背半掩着口，试图按捺下自喉间不由自主流泄出的低吟，锁骨上突然其来的一阵刺痛却让他不由得倒吸一口气，尖锐犬齿沿着凹陷处划过薄薄肌肤，啮咬出的齿印又被粗糙舌面细细舔过，留下一道炽热的麻痒感。

 

身下越发粗暴起来的动作让杀无生难耐地往後缩了缩，又被牢牢地按住腰身。他想开口让凛雪鸦轻一点慢一点，话语却在毫无间断的顶弄之间被拆卸成无数无意义的单词，就连想喊出对方的名字，声音亦被覆上唇间的缠绵深吻吞噬殆尽。

 

紧随而来的是从体内深处猛然漫开，焚烧过四肢百骸，几乎快要融化意识与理智的强烈而陌生的快感。

 

「凛丶太深了丶」破碎的音节一个接着一个从喉间推挤迸出，杀无生甚至难以想像这种满怀哽咽的软绵嗓音是从自己口中发出。眼前蕴着一层朦胧雾气，将视线晕染得模糊不清，生理性的泪水自眼角滑落，再被凛雪鸦用和激烈进犯截然不同的温柔动作细细舔去，带着点咸味的唇轻轻蹭上他的唇角。

 

「雪丶雪鸦………」杀无生含糊不清地唤道，已经没有多馀的心力再去分辨自己究竟说了些什麽，他感觉到凛雪鸦环在腰後的手臂又更加收紧几分，几乎要将他深深揉进怀中。

 

直到他们一同攀上高潮，那双温暖炽热的手掌菜松开了对他的禁锢，探过来捧住杀无生的脸庞。凛雪鸦凑上前将前额抵上他的额角，仍有些急促的鼻息拂过颊侧，最後化作一声轻轻的笑。

 

「你把我的婚服都撕碎了，无生。」他难掩声底满溢而出的笑意，累得连话都不想说的杀无生只是狠狠睨了罪魁祸首一眼，一把扯过被褥盖上两人赤裸的身躯，顺带将最後一盏烛火一并拂灭。

 

第二日他们不出所料地被勃然大怒的铁笛仙斥责了一番，无非是责备他们违反规矩丶擅自用迷香迷晕一干众人，以及那套早已沦为碎布的婚服。廉耆背着手伫於一旁，模样倒是丝毫不显讶异，甚至可说是了然地瞅了瞅安分坐在杀无生身边听训的凛雪鸦，而後恨铁不成钢地摇摇头。

 

即使发生了这麽一点额外插曲，婚事仍是照着原有流程安稳结束。成婚後不出几日，凛雪鸦便将自己的私人物品一一搬来了道馆之中。

 

他的物品意外地多，大多是厚重的书籍和服饰，还有许多五花八门的精细器物，凛雪鸦提过自己制作各式道具的手艺都是自廉耆那里学来的，那老者看似相当嫌弃自家弟子，却是毫不吝惜地将自己的器具尽数赠予了他。

 

「我不知道你会抽烟。」杀无生倚在门边看他清点物品，伸手拿起了搁放在一叠书册上那柄做工精致的烟管：雁首悬挂四片银制缀饰，略有些熟悉的花纹刻於罗宇间，显然和那支箫笛一样都是出自凛雪鸦之手，但他却从未见过对方拿过这支烟管。

 

「无生不讨厌烟的气味吗？」凛雪鸦试探地问道，他身上总是带着一抹和普通薰香不同丶似有若无的香气，想来便是长期染上的烟香，只是顾虑着杀无生的喜恶，才不曾在他面前抽烟。

 

杀无生摇摇头表示不介意，见凛雪鸦似乎为此稍稍松了一口气，极其少有地兴起一丝挤兑他的兴致。

 

「会在意这种琐碎小事，你倒是很有妻子该有的模样。」杀无生取笑他。

 

「那是当然。」对杀无生话中的调侃不以为意，凛雪鸦微微倾身，近得几乎能蹭上杀无生的发梢，挨在耳边刻意压低了嗓音说道：「否则夜里在床上怎麽能让夫君满意呢。」

 

他看着自己的丈夫倏地红了面颊，猛地放下烟管，狠狠地剜了凛雪鸦一眼，而後半是恼怒半是羞赧地转身离去，忍不住愉快地笑了起来。

 

杀无生总是拒绝不了凛雪鸦软磨硬泡的各种要求，导致他至今没能在床事上抢得半点先机。他其实并不太介怀这方面的事，毕竟他确实不愿看到凛雪鸦受到些许委屈，直至某些无法避免的问题终於出现。

 

「我觉得师父有些起了疑心。」过了一阵子後杀无生主动向凛雪鸦悄悄提起此事，他察觉到当他脱去上衣练剑时，铁笛仙似乎用着相当怀疑的眼神看他身上那些斑驳红痕，可能不出几日後便会出言质疑他在这场婚姻中的地位：「不如你在我背上抓几道痕迹？」

 

凛雪鸦从善如流地接受了这项提议，只是留下的并不只有背上的抓痕，那些在衣物遮掩下难以启齿的部位全都难逃同样的命运。

 

他们的生活和先前并无太大的改变，道馆诸人早已习惯凛雪鸦的存在，倒是对於同为男性的两人结为夫妻一事相当宽心地接受。若真要说哪里不同，约莫是他们相处的时间比以前又更多上了一些。

 

唯一让杀无生略为介怀的，便是凛雪鸦始终不曾将自己的过往告知於他。不知是有所顾忌，抑或是另有考量，每当杀无生问起有关他的往事，凛雪鸦总是含糊其词，只挑着一些无关紧要的小事讲。

 

杀无生对此感到在意，却又不知该如何是好，他不像凛雪鸦那般擅於话术，轻易便能套出他人内心所想，只得沉默地等待着对方愿意主动开口的那天。

 

直到一日，从廉耆和铁笛仙的对话中无意间得知凛雪鸦其实精於剑术的这件事。

 

当杀无生拎着两柄木剑快步走入後院时，凛雪鸦正坐在廊边用小米喂食一群雀鸟，几只身形圆润的白鸽在他身旁挤作蓬松白皙的一团。听到杀无生走来的脚步声，凛雪鸦抬起首，正想开口出声，便被倏然递到面前的剑止住了话语。

 

「………谁告诉你的？」察觉到杀无生的意图，凛雪鸦的眉头极其难得地稍稍蹙了蹙，却倏忽即逝，旋即挑起了眉问道。

 

「你师父。」

 

杀无生看起来只差没有把剑直接塞进他手里了。见他一副跃跃欲试的积极模样，清楚他一向亟欲找到足以匹敌的对手，凛雪鸦微微弯起一抹无奈的笑，拎开几只团在膝上打盹的白鸽，起身伸手接过那柄比试所用的木剑。

 

这场比剑几乎称不上是一场比试——杀无生甚至没有在凛雪鸦剑下走过三招。

 

他微微瞠大双眼望着直指面前的剑尖，方才所读到的画面告诉他凛雪鸦并没有用上全力，否则可能一招内便能奠定输赢。

 

杀无生有些怔愣，不仅仅是因为对方从未展露於外的精湛剑术，手中执着剑的凛雪鸦彷佛变成他所陌生的另一个人，脱去以往总显得略有些轻佻和漫不经心的模样，那双红眸覆上一层锋利锐意，足以看破面前一切的迷惘与阻碍。

 

那是他所未企及的高度。

 

看出杀无生复杂的眼神，陌生情绪自凛雪鸦眼中散去，他收回剑刃，转瞬之间又恢复成了平日的模样。

 

「切磋之事，点到为止。」似乎并不打算给杀无生第二次邀战的机会，他抢先道，转身走回廊边坐下，将木剑搁放在一边，神情却像是不欲再多加碰触到那剑一般。

 

「你的剑技如此高超，为什麽不再继续剑道了？」杀无生不解。凛雪鸦的剑术远远超越这个道馆中的所有人，甚至说不定能与身为剑圣的铁笛仙相比，他却不曾提及此事，表现得像是一名偏爱精巧琐物的普通人一般。

 

显然早已料到杀无生会有这个疑问，凛雪鸦的神情波澜不惊，径自抚摸着重新跳到自己膝上的白鸽，过了半晌才开口道。

 

「曾经我也觉得追求至强之剑就是生命的意义，穷极一生去追寻，本以为能够站在巅峰，最後看到的却是无尽辽海。」他抬起眸望向杀无生，微微一笑，笑容中带着一丝无奈与苦涩。

 

「你能理解吗，那种猛然惊觉自己竟是如此无知的感觉。」

 

「对剑道遂生厌倦的我有一阵子耽於声色之中，或许只是想要试图找寻一个足以作为目标的事物，街坊间的那些人便是在那时候结识的。」他缓缓道：「钱财丶人心丶欲望，所有常人所渴求的东西都取之过易，反而显得毫无价值。」

 

似乎是极少和他人谈起关於自己的事情，又牵扯到那些略为不堪的部分，凛雪鸦难得一阵语塞，他望向相当专注地聆听着的杀无生，竟莫名地安下了几分心神。

 

「………再之後，我遇见了你，无生。」他说。

 

闻言不由得一愣，杀无生自问第一次见到凛雪鸦便是在道馆中由铁笛仙引荐那时，除此之外无论他怎麽回想，都没有和对方在其他地方见过面的记忆。但凛雪鸦的模样却是那麽笃定，更甚之露出略为缅怀的神情。

 

他第一次见到杀无生，便是在那座後山中。

 

放弃剑道之後，原本看似充实的人生霎时间彷佛被挖去了所有，徒留一片无穷无尽的虚无空缺。凛雪鸦试过世间众人所欲所求的各种事物，却无一能够填补心中的那份空洞。

 

那日凛雪鸦本只是倦於那些声色犬马的场所，意欲找个幽静之处，便循着总爱围绕在他身周吱吱喳喳的雀鸟走入那座山林间，而後倏然见到了在其中练剑的杀无生。

 

天赋卓越，却终究年轻，剑招之间满是青涩，看在凛雪鸦眼中破绽百出，他却只是藏身於树冠後怔怔地望着对方，从那毫无迟疑不决丶格外坚定的身影，他能看出杀无生的特别之处，与世间他人截然不同的部分，自挥剑出招时颤动的剑刃中，彷佛能隐约听见凤鸣。

 

彷佛看到一个和自己截然不同的存在。

 

他不由自主地深深受到吸引，被一个从未谋面的陌生对象。

 

「一见倾心这件事，我可没有说谎。」凛雪鸦看着面露茫然的杀无生，不禁稍稍失笑，决定还是不把这部分告诉他，反倒曝露出事实其实是自己过於心急，想要尽早接近他丶认识他丶熟悉他。

 

「只是剑道於我而言，已经是无可挽回的过往。」凛雪鸦用指腹轻抚过木剑粗糙磨钝的边缘，宛若忆起什麽不甚愉快的过往，他的神色微微黯淡几分，沉下的语调宛若叹息：「一旦生了厌弃之心，再强行此道便是对剑的侮辱了。」

 

「那你之後打算如何？」并不打算说服他改变心意，循从本心所做出的决定都应当受到尊重，因此杀无生只是拿过他身旁的木剑，如此问道。

 

「这个嘛………」凛雪鸦拉长尾音，他瞅了杀无生一眼，眼底又再度浮现素日一贯的狡黠：「专心当无生的妻子？」

 

为这不正不经的回答瞪了凛雪鸦一眼，杀无生却也清楚他对於不愿回答的问题总是顾左右而言他的习惯。

 

「即便是我，有时也会有所疑惑。」似乎是觉得凛雪鸦倾囊相告，自己也该有所表示。杀无生斟酌着用词，从未和旁人提及的话题让他的话语显得有些生涩，缓缓拼凑出潜藏於心底丶从未表露而出的那份不安：「我所秉持的剑理和师父的教诲无不相悖，究竟孰是孰非，而我所相信的宿命是否就是真实。」

 

「人生这麽长，多得是一一验证的时间。」对於他的矛盾，凛雪鸦的态度倒显得坦荡许多，一手稍稍撑着下颔如此应答。。

 

「若是发现我的想法是错的话呢？」杀无生喃喃道。

 

「可以像你师父一样，开个道场，收一大堆弟子，击退前来讨教的人，偶尔收养几个弃婴。」凛雪鸦认认真真地扳着手指，一一列举道：「等弟子们长大了再为他们挑选合适的妻子，如何？」

 

见他一本正经的模样，杀无生忍不住笑了起来：「听起来怎麽这麽傻。」

 

「那不然和我去游历四方吧。」凛雪鸦朝杀无生眨眨眼，手中不知何时执起那柄银制烟管，烟口飘出交杂着些微淡香的袅袅薄雾：「我去偷那些价值连城的事物，无生就作为保镳负责保护我，也不失为一段佳话。」

 

「说到底你还是最想当个盗贼。」朝他投以一个谴责的眼神，杀无生倚在廊柱边，转眸望向天边，轻轻地吁出一口气：「倒也无妨，你想去何处，我陪你一同便是。」

 

凛雪鸦没有搭腔，抿着烟口的唇边却微微弯起了一道浅浅弧度。

 

「对了，我还没问过你，」像是突然忆起这事一般，杀无生偏过头看向凛雪鸦：「你今年究竟多大岁数了？」

 

「居然问起妻子的岁数，无生真是太失礼了。」凛雪鸦语带叱责，宛如真的受到冒犯一般故作嗔怒地起身离去，临走前却给了杀无生一个意味深长的眼神。

 

杀无生一怔，忙站起身跟了上去，一想起凛雪鸦有时和同龄人相异的言行举止，他的心中又陡然升起一丝不安：「你不是跟我相差几岁而已吗？喂丶凛——」

 

他焦急的嗓音混杂着凛雪鸦愉快的笑声缓缓消散在空中，没有落下一点痕迹。

 

 

 

 

 

 

何为得幸？

 

 

馀生有你。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.///

 

 

 

 

 

*1：出自 晏几道《鹧鸪天．彩袖殷勤捧玉锺》

 

 

 

 

 

 

下次发文约莫是两年後了（不

 

 

 


End file.
